percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas in our Hearts (Last Man Standing)
A Very Dead Christmas is a holiday special of Last Man Standing, its a short story about a group of characters who live during Christmas in the zombie apocalypse Characters Laika and Ricky Stefa Story III Christmas in our Hearts Laika Stefa I remember the first christmas with my mom. The chocolate cake, the marshmallows and the Chistmas Tree. It was hard to forget that Christmas because it was the only time that our family was ever complete. The first chistmas with my mother..I never thought it would be the last. Now here I am with my twin bother at the same place and at the same time wondering what has gone wrong. "It's been two years since we been here. I don't think mom would be here.I don't even-" But before my brother could say anything I stop him. "I don't wanna hear it Ricky. Mom is strong she's a demi-titan remember? Let's just open the door and stop chickening out." I countered him. I believe in my mother, I believe that she's still alive and she's waiting somewhere out there in the wold for the two of us and I knew that the place she's hidding is none other than this apatment. As Ricky opened the door I can't help but think. What if Ricky's right? What if she's really dead? or worse..she might be tun into a zombie.I shook my head. I need to stay strong for Ricky and mother I need to overcome my fear. "Laika..I smell blood and I don't think there's a human inside." Ricky said. "No...you insticts might be wrong..Hestia has already vanish together with the gods. The powers she gave you might have gone with he as well. We need to look inside..Mom might be sitting beside the Christmas Tree waiting for us. Ricky hold my hand and look straight into my eyes then he hug me. "Laika..you might be older and you might be stronger but that doesn't mean you have to keep all the burden to yourself. I'm here too, I'm your twin so please if you want to cry it's just okay if you want to give up I don't care I'll give up with you because you're my sister and we're twins..So please if for instance the thing that is waiting for us upstairs is not the thing we'e hoping for cry then because I want to cry with you." I hug my little bother back but I held my tears. I'm not going to cry now.. As the two of us slowly went to the living room, the apartment seems to get colder and colder. At first I ignoed it because the weather in December is really cold compare to the other months but as we reach the door to the living room is was so cold that I couldn't even move my feet. "Is it me or is it getting colder in here?" I asked my little brother. "Let's just hurry up to the living room so I could prepare some hot cocoa." I smiled. My little brother hasn't change at all. A few seconds later we were in the living room. It was empty.Ricky was right there was no human in this apartment. I started crying. How can I be so stupid? What do I expect? Mom with a grin on he face asking us to come in and eat chocolate cakes? "Laika.." Ricky started but before he could finish his eyes widen and as I look behind him was a zombie..who has just bit him. I drew my knife and sent it flying towards the zombies' heart and as it hit him I ran towards Ricky. "Run Laika..There's loads of Zombies hidding in the kitchen and the bedrooms Run before its too late." I shook my head. "I wont leave you alone! I don't care if I become a zombie too but I'll never eve leave you! You're my brother! You're my twin! Life would be worthless without you!" And ever since then the twins have been lurking around the apartment not as humans, not as demigods but as zombies.Waiting and wishing that Christmas would come back again, hoping that the next Christmas their family will be together again. Trivia *This is named after a song *The writer of this story has the same nationality as the composer of the song *The song is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVw0wcLTOoE Category:Animalandia Category:Last Man Standing Category:Earth-567